


A single Tear

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: The demon had never managed to lay a hand on Gabriel’s wings. Even under the worst torture Gabriel had been able to protect his wings and if his wings were safe so was his very core and the demon knew it.





	A single Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my Satureday Facebook Prompts. 
> 
> The Prompt can be found below and if you want to join this Prompt thing...every Saturday my friend and Beta CrowNoYami posts a prompt in the facebook group "All Things Sabriel and Speightalecki 18+" 
> 
> Request a join if you are interested :) 
> 
> Have fun!

Gabriel could hear the demon talking and laughing in the distance. The slimy voice of the demon had become the one constant in Gabriel’s existence. That and the pain. The sheer endless pain from torture. Torture carried out against his vessel, carried out against his very grace. The demon wanted to use him, but for that he had to break Gabriel. In this Gabriel, would never falter and never surrender. The demon had been successful in hurting und mutilating Gabriel’s vessel and grace, had taken his voice away but the two things that made Gabriel,  _Gabriel_  were still untouched by the demon and pure. The demon had never managed to lay a hand on Gabriel’s wings. Even under the worst torture Gabriel had been able to protect his wings and if his wings were safe so was his very core and the demon knew it. What the demon couldn’t understand was the part of him that was Loki, his pagan side and powers. Gabriel and Loki would endure this torture and wait.   
  
They had been waiting for millennia already down here, in Hell, at the hand of Kentucky Fried Chicken Demon. The moment Gabriel had woken up in this cell he knew he couldn’t hope anybody would come for his rescue.  _Gabriel had never expected a rescue, he had given up that hope long time ago. Still, as the harsh stitches pulled at his lips, he couldn’t help but shout from the back of his throat._   _He may have given up on a rescue, but Gabriel would be damned if he let his captor know that._    
  
No, Gabriel would and could wait. Until the moment was right and then he would smite the chicken demon and go home and have a good laugh. But as time passed by no moment arose where Gabriel was able to free himself. At some point he was sure his end was near. He could hear voices that weren’t from the chicken demon or his wings… the voices sounded… like Castiel… and Lucifer.  
  
How could that be possible? Gabriel pushed the thought aside. Maybe he really was going insane finally. It wasn’t until he heard chicken demon talk to a human about killing Lucifer and how he had the perfect weapon for the task. Chicken demon showed Gabriel off like he was some kind of trinket but what chicken gave Gabriel was something far more precious. He gave Gabriel hope. Hope, that not everything was lost. Hope, that he could find a way out of this cell.   
  
The next time when chicken demon came for Gabriel he fought even harder and at some point, Gabriel was sure he had been able to break through the seals and warding, but what followed was so much pain that he passed out.   
  
When Gabriel woke up the next time, it was to the screeching sound of bending metal and the smell of magic. He watched in fascination as the heavy door of his cell deformed and was ripped out of its hinges with a loud bang. Silence followed, and Gabriel watched the now open door but didn’t try do make a run for it. It was too tempting to try it and if he was honest with himself, he was tired. Blinking against the dust, Gabriel saw a tall figure walk through the door and even in the dim light Gabriel could make out the outlines of an angel blade. He wasn’t sure if an ordinary angel blade could kill him now, but it would hurt none less. But what was a but more pain at this point anyway?    
  
The dust settled, and Gabriel could see the figure clear for the first time. There, tall and covered in blood, dust and plaid, stood Sam Winchester ready to fight. When their eyes met, Gabriel smiled despite the painful stitches and a single tear rolled down his dirty face. If Gabriel had been able to talk, he would have made a joke that the Mounties were late this time and if they have forgotten to feed their moose mounts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well! 
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
